She Won't be Lonely Long
by ckorkows
Summary: Set after the kick in "Deadly Situations", S/G fan-fic. When somebody feels a little lonely and embarrassed by her actions, she decides that a night out on the town might be just what she needs. But when her partner sees her dress...


Disclaimers - I don't own nothin' 'cept my own words, even though I thank the brilliant writer who created these characters, little did he know how much we would take them out to play. I ain't earnin' no money from these writin's so don't sue me none!

_**Clay Walker's "She Won't be Lonely Long" is simply a fun song, I love the man's voice and I think that this song is simply amazing. Please, put it on, on you-tube or grooveshark or something, while you're reading this. It's another little S/G one-shot, and my second ever song-fic…even though I hate the darned things. Set after the ever-so-popular kick in "Deadly situations", I hope you guys enjoy it, please remember to review because I'm a masochist at heart and love to hear that you hate my work… :L). Thanks guys, and as always…**_

_**Enjoy the Ride,**_

_**Ckorkows**_

**She Won't be Lonely Long**

The Junior Ranger lay on his bed, shirtless and wearing a pair of tight cowboy jeans with the button popped open. Every time he inhaled the denim would part ever-so-slightly and play peek-a-boo with the grey cotton underneath. It was barely nine-o-clock and Gage was lying in bed, alone, when he should've been out on the town with his partner, having a good time.

Gage was grumpy. Sydney's kick had stung long after they'd both retired to their hotel rooms, hurting not just his face, but his pride too. When she'd lain beneath him, pliant and almost smiling, he could have sworn that she was going to kiss him. Would have sworn that she'd let him kiss her. Course, he didn't want to kiss her, not till she kissed him for some other reason than 'celebration'. Not til he knew she liked him too.

As he replayed the scene in his mind he heard the door across the hall click open and clump shut rapidly. He smirked a little as he imagined his partner crossing the hall, standing outside his door with her hand poised to knock as she debated how best to apologize for kicking him. Then they'd be back to the way things were… Gage sighed, not that that's where he wanted to be with his almond-eyed partner, but that was better than this…whatever _this_ was.

When his partner didn't knock immediately Gage got up and went to the door, glancing down as his unbuttoned jeans slid lower on his hips, and yanked it open, a greeting on his tongue. Instead of Sydney, there was an empty hallway. The sound of the elevator dinging down the hallway drawing his half-confused gaze to the sight of his partner's body squeezed into a drop-dead gorgeous black, sleeveless dress, as shedisappeared into the compartment.

Shit! Gage started to dash forward, to catch Sydney, but was stopped by the sliding of the elevator doors and the slow descent of his jeans. He jerked the denim up a little higher and ran into his room to find a shirt. There was no way he was letting his partner go out on the town looking like that…not without him anyway!

_Somethin bout the way she's wearing her dress a little tighter  
Somethin bout the way she's starin, she's lookin to start a fire  
Somethin bout the way she's dancin and drinkin chill patron  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long_

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long _

Sydney slid onto the bar stool, slipping a couple of fingers beneath the satiny fabric that covered the swell of her breasts to snag a twenty. She smirked a little as a handsome bartender raced over to get her order, his eyes travelling the length of her, lingering on her legs a bit, as he smiled and introduced himself.

"Patron, on the rocks," she let her voice lilt upward with the romance of her native tongue as the first, of what she suspected would be many, offer to dance fell from the lips of a clumsy boy she was sure was barely legal. Declining politely she sipped her drink; she'd need a little more than courage to get on the dance floor tonight.

Her sigh fell, heavy, from her lips as she watched the men in the bar watch her. She was lonely, and it was her own fault. Gage had left the choice up to her, sat back and waited like the gentleman he really was, and she'd kicked him. Sydney's cheeks brightened a little as she finished the mouth cooling, gut warming liquid. How could she have done something that stupid? She didn't know how to tell Gage that she was scared, didn't want him to think less of her because of the feelings he evoked. And because she'd kicked him, instead of kissing him or leaving him hanging, she felt downright rotten. And lonely, because she should have been out with her hunk partner, make-believing that they were a couple so that she could enjoy the jealous looks the other women would shoot at her. But no, she was out on the town alone.

Part of her wished she'd just called Baker, the Lieutenant definitely would have taken her out for a good time, but something about the way he leered at her had stilled her hand when she'd reached for the phone. Instead, she had tossed on the only dress she'd brought with her, finding that it fit her a little tighter than she would have normally liked, and raced out of her hotel room before she could change her mind. There was only one solution to loneliness that Sydney knew of, and if letting some random fella whisper suggestive comments into her ear would abate the sinking feeling she got every time she thought of her partner…the kick…, then that's what she'd do.

_Somethin bout the way she's blushin you can tell she isn't sure  
Let you know she's up to something she's never done before  
Tonight she wants to hold a stranger but not the one at home  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long_

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long  
_

Sydney was sipping her third glass of liquid courage when she caught the eye of a dark fellow in the corner. He sidled up next to her in his cowboy boots and pressed button-down, boldly lacing his deep brown fingers with hers and smiling down at her, not a single word was exchanged as the man drew Sydney off her stool.

Sydney's heart was beating double-time as she followed the stranger onto the floor, they hadn't even exchanged names or said hello, and he was wrapping an arm around her waist, possessively pulling her against him as the music started nice and slow. She smiled up into the stranger's dark face, appreciating the flash of straight, white teeth that greeted her, and let herself fall into the flow of the music, leaning into her tall partner's chest as he expertly whirled them around the dusty wood floor.

The song came to an end and the man held onto Sydney, gazing deep into her shining eyes with a close-mouthed smile. Sydney's breasts were pushed against the ropy muscles of his chest as he dipped his head to brush his lips across hers. The only thought that flashed through her mind was that Gage's chest was stronger; his arms felt more…right than this mans. The stranger lingered on her lips for several moments, not discouraged by the lack of participation from his partner as he awaited the starting notes of the next song so that he could hold the stunning woman in his arms for a while longer.

_If I had a woman like that  
Man I'd let her know  
I'd hold her tight  
I'd hold her close  
Do anything, do everything to let her know  
She'd never ever be alone _

Gage walked into the bar just as the man lifted himself from the kiss. Anger, betrayal, and jealousy burned in his belly as he watched _his_ partner follow the stranger as effortlessly as she followed him. The Ranger didn't know what he was doing; his feet just carried him forward, straight through the crowd of dancers and up to Sydney and her new dance partner. The man looked up in time to dodge the rock-hard fist of the angry Ranger. He released his intimate hold on Sydney as if he'd been burned by her, pushing her away from him and muttering pacifying phrases to the blood-hungry man.

Sydney's eyes were wide as she watched her partner throw another punch at her dance partner, stuck between her duty to pull him off the stranger, and her enjoyment at seeing him. She reached out to grab Gage's forearm, her fingers barely making it halfway around the pumped-up muscle as she tried to apologize to the stranger with her eyes, at the same time flashing an angry glance at her work partner. How dare he interrupt her fun!

_Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, lord if she's lonely now  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long_

Gage whirred away from the man, dragging his partner into his arms possessively. Sydney was going to reprimand him, but the words stuck on her lips with the scorching gaze in his eyes. He twirled her around the floor, away from the other man, as he battled with his emotions. Gage stayed silent and simply held his partner close to him, clutching her hand to his chest with one hand while capturing the sensual curve of her hip with his other.

Sydney stared up at her partner, her brain muddled by the alcohol as she sent him a dazzling smile. He was very handsome, when she got an up close look, with a long stretch of jaw that was scratchy with day old whiskers and lips of the kissing sort. She let herself mold her body tight against his as she lulled herself with the gentle sway of the music. He'd said that it was up to her, Sydney giggled slightly and lifted her head, maybe she did want to kiss him. She ignored the warning fire that burned in his eyes, preferring to think of it as a smoldering heat, and relaxed completely. Things were back to normal…only better normal.

Gage's mind was a bad movie festival, replaying the kick from that morning and the kiss, Syd's kiss with some guy, over and over again. He felt her melt into him and let her warmth fuel his fire, still fuming about the fact that she had just let some guy kiss her, when he had practically begged her to kiss him!  
His words dropped to the floor they were so heavy with sarcasm and hurt, "Was _that_ a celebration kiss?"

Sydney's euphoric state dissolved. She jerked back in her partner's arms, shaking her head to clear the fuzz. Gage held onto her though, scowling down at her alcohol flushed face as she looked at him, eyes wide and innocent looking. Sydney's voice was soft, not quite slurred, "What?"

Gage scowled, no longer dancing with his partner as he held her in his iron grip, "Were you celebrating with that guy too? Or am I the only one who gets that type of kiss."

Sydney's giggled intensified, the rational half of her brain swimming pointlessly around in her head reprimanding her for having that extra drink. She smiled foolishly up at her pissed-off partner as a very pleasing thought occurred to her, "You're jealous!"

Gage cursed under his breath, she was drunk! His infuriating, beautiful, exotic partner was rolling on the emotional waves of alcohol and he was trying to tell her…tell her what? That he was jealous, that he wanted to do more than swing a fist at that guy, that he wanted…

He crushed his mouth down on hers, surprising his petite partner. She barely resisted, letting her partner lead her through the steps as she melted, if it was possible, even further into him, kissing him with a fervor that would have surprised her if she'd been in any state to surprise herself. Gage growled low in his throat as she opened her mouth to him, thrusting his tongue deep to warn her of where he wanted this to go. Sydney responded with abandon, standing up on tip-toes to get a better angle as she rubbed her fingers along that whiskery jaw.

Gage, with a blood alcohol content of 0.000 and a conscience the size of Texas, pulled away from his partner, "Syd…"

She cocked her head at him, too happy with the way things were turning out to hear the warning in his voice, "Your room, or mine?"

Gage growled again, the animal within clawing up his insides and demanding he give in. Not tonight, he told the animal, conceding that he didn't want to not do this with the pliant woman in his arms, but... Gage smiled down at his partner, taking her hand again as the music started up, "Let's dance."

And that's exactly what they did.

_**Hey all, just another friendly reminder to check out my forum (on fanfic) in the WTR forums, it's called Walker, Texas Ranger Season 9 and has teasers, competitions (coming soon), polls, and an episode guide for you guys to discuss and check out. Not to mention the fact that I'll be more apt to write what you want if you guys discuss it on the FanChat, let me know what you would like to see in this season and I can try and make it happen...no guarantees though because if it's popular enough I might do a season 10 (Angela and the Terrible Twos!). I'm just about the most excited person in the whole 'verse, and I can't wait for August 28! Enjoy the Ride,**_

_**Ckorkows**_

_**And thanks to ya'll for your kind reviews on my other works too.  
**_


End file.
